Iam Uchiha
by The Morse's
Summary: Naruto, seorang jenius yang diabaikan oleh orang tuanya karena lebih memilih adik kembarnya yang seorang Jinchuriki. Menyerah mencari perhatian orang tuanya, dia berniat menghancurkan desa. Suatu hari muncul seseorang yang memberikan nya kasih sayang. (Bad summary)


**I'am Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** By Masashi Kishimoto

 **I'am Uchiha** Presented By The Morse's

 **Summary** : Naruto, seorang jenius yang diabaikan oleh orang tuanya karena lebih memprioritaskan adik kembar nya yang seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Menyerah karena tidak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya, dia pun membenci keluarga dan desa. Hingga harapan pun datang, seseorang yang memberikan dia kasih sayang dan tujuan. Hingga satu ketika, kejadian itu pun terjadi! ( bad summary )

 **Pair :** (Misteri)

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning :** Bahasa tidak baku, typo bertebaran, OOC, ide pasaran, Indra!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto, Calm!Naruto, dll

.

"ABCD" Berbicara

'ABCD' Batin

 **"ABCD" Berbicara Bijuu / Program**

 **'ABCD' Batin Bijuu**

 **.**

 **Happy Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **"Remember 'Don't Like, Don't Read'!"**

 **.**

 **.::Story Start::.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Konohagakure** , adalah salah satu dari 5 desa besar. Desa ini letak nya ada di daratan Hi no Kuni. Dahulu nya Desa Konoha di bangun oleh 2 orang legenda, yaitu Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara dengan pemimpin pertamanya yaitu Senju Hashirama. Hingga akhirnya, Madara pun memutuskan untuk keluar desa. Hashirama yang mengetahui hal tersebut pun mencegah Madara untuk pergi. Pertarungan tak bisa dihindari, dan dari pertarungan itu lah cikal bakal munculnya **Death of Forest.**

Hingga sampai saat ini, jabatan Hokage sekarang berada pada Hokage ke- 4, yaitu Namikaze Minato, si Kiiroi itu ia dapat setelah dia berhasil membantai pasukan Shinobi Iwagakure pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke- 3. Bahkan kecepatannya pun di akui oleh A, Raikage Kumogakure saat ini.

Itulah sedikit sejarah desa Konoha. Sebenarnya, jika aku mau aku bisa saja menceritakan seluruh sejarah Desa Konoha. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting untuk di ceritakan.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak dari Hokage ke- 4 dan seorang wanita dengan julukan Akai Chisio Habanero, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Natsumi. Aku juga mempunyai adik kembar yaitu Namikaze Menma.

Untuk penampilan ku, aku mempunyai rambut pirang dengan sedikit merah diujung nya dengan jambang yang memanjang sampai dagu yang ku lilit dengan kain putih _(penampilannya sama seperti Indra),_ mata biru bening dengan pupil hitam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan mempunyai kulit yang putih. Untuk pakaian sendiri, aku memakai kaos hitam berkerah dengan lambang Namikaze di belakang punggung ku dan celana hitam khas Shinobi tidak lupa juga dengan sepatu Shinobi.

Aku juga sudah berusia 14 tahun, dan sebentar lagi akan lulus dari Academy.

Untuk penampilan Menma sendiri itu kebalikan dari diriku, mempunyai rambut merah dengan kuning di ujung nya, jambang nya dibiarkan seperti Hokage ke- 4, bermata biru bening, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan kulit tan. (Untuk penampilan Minato dan Natsumi sama seperti canon dan Natsumi sama seperti Kushina canon).

Kembali ke cerita, saat ini aku sedang berdiri di dahan pohon halaman rumah ku. Apa kalian tau apa yang sedang ku lakukan diatas pohon ini? Mungkin tebakan kalian benar. Yap, saat ini aku sedang memperhatikan 3 orang di tengah halaman. Mereka adalah keluarga Namikaze. Mereka saat ini sedang melatih anak kecil yang seumuran dengan ku. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia, tanpa mengetahui bahwa masih ada satu anggota keluarga lagi yang terabaikan.

Ini semua semenjak Kyuubi menyerang Desa Konoha. Pada saat itu tepat saat kami sudah lahir di dunia ini. Tiba- tiba muncul seorang pria bertopeng yang menculik aku dan Menma. Singkat cerita, pria bertopeng itu berhasil menipu Hokage dan merebut ibu kami, Jichuriki Kyuubi saat itu.

Kyuubi lepas dan Hokage ke- 4 pun menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Menma berharap Menma dapat dikenang sebagai pahlawan dan berharap suatu saat Menma bisa menguasai kekuatan Kyuubi.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat ku benar- benar diabaikan, masih ada satu lagi penyebabnya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat aku berumur 6 tahun, datang seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sannin Katak, ia adalah Jiraiya, guru dari Hokage ke - 4. Dia datang dengan membawa ramalan _"Akan datang seorang anak yang akan membawa dunia dalam kedamaian dengan kekuatan yang penuh dengan kebencian."_ ya seperti itu lah kira- kira isi dalam ramalan tersebut. Hokage yang pada saat itu yakin bahwa yang di maksud Menma karena Kyuubi yang mempunyai kekuatan kebencian pun kembali memberikan lebih kasih sayang lagi dan membuat program latihan Menma dan membuat ku kembali diabaikan.

Pernah sekali aku meminta langsung kepada ayah ku untuk dilatih, tapi dia hanya mengacuhkan ku dan mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggu nya dalam melatih Menma.

Kecewa? Tentu saja.

Hingga satu hari, aku pun berhasil menguasai jurus ayah ku, yaitu Rasengan dan menunjukkan padanya dan apa yang terjadi?.

Dia hanya memandang ku dengan datar dan menyuruh ku untuk berlatih lagi. WTF? Tidak kah ada pujian untukku saat itu. Perlu kalian ketahui, aku ini bisa dibilang adalah seorang Prodigy. Di umur ku yang baru 7 tahun, aku berhasil menguasai seluruh sejarah, baik sejarah Desa Konoha maupun sejarah desa luar, aku juga berhasil menguasai jurus Rasengan yang bisa di klasifikasikan sebagai jurus rank -S, beberapa jurus Katon dan Fuuton rank -B dan A, Kage Bunshin dan masih banyak lagi, sebenarnya aku mempunyai 5 elemen utama. Well, tapi aku baru bisa mempelajari Katon dan Fuuton. Beberapa jurus lain ku pelajari dari seseorang yang nanti akan kuceritakan.

Ada satu rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapa pun, kecuali satu orang yang nanti aku akan ceritakan. :v

Aku mempunyai Sharingan. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa membangkitkan Sharingan. Tapi satu yang saat itu mengganjal dipikiran ku, salah satu orang tua ku adalah seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak tau siapa itu, yang jelas saat itu aku membangkitkan Sharingan ku pada saat Jiraiya datang membawa ramalan. Fantastis bukan! Aku membangkitkan Sharingan di usia yang sangat muda.

Oh ya, aku tadi bilang akan menceritakan seseorang yang menjadi harapanku kan? Baiklah, dia adalah Uchiha Shisui. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku yang saat itu sedang berlatih di hutan pun bertemu dengan dia. Dia bertanya kenapa aku berlatih disini. Dan entah kenapa aku mau bercerita tentang hidupku padanya. Sampai akhirnya setelah dia mendengar cerita ku, dia pun dengan senyuman nya akan melatihku.

Hati kecilku pun saat itu berbisik, bahwa aku harus menjaga senyuman itu dan bersyukur masih ada yang peduli padanya. Pada saat itu juga aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku.

Yah itulah sepenggal cerita ku saat bertemu dengan Shisui Nii-san.

Kembali ke cerita, saat ini adalah hari para murid- murid Academy untuk unjuk gigi memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka apakah layak menjadi Shinobi atau tidak. Yah hari ini aku akan membuktikan bahwa julukan Prodigy pada ku itu bukan hanya isapan jempol semata.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Sudah cukup dia melihat kebahagiaan keluarga tersebut. Sudah saat nya baginya untuk menyerah. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa, Naruto pun menghilang.

.

Di Academy sendiri, sudah banyak para murid yang sangat bersemangat untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu academy pun terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto yanga baru memasuki kelas. Dengan gaya cool dan tampang datar nya ia memasuki kelas membuat banyak perempuan yang ada disana menjerit dan merona pipi melihat begitu kerennya gaya nya tersebut.

Setelah sedikit berjalan, Naruto pun duduk dikursinya. Sebagai catatan, Ia duduk di pojok kiri belakang. Hanya sendirian tanpa ada seseorang yang menemani. Suram sekali :v

Abaikan yang terakhir, Author hanya ingin agar cerita ini tidak terlalu serius karena masih permulaan cerita :v

Oke, abaikan lagi. Kembali ke cerita.

Tak jauh dari tempat nys duduk, nampak beberapa murid yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka terlihat memandangi Naruto sejak pertama masuk kelas tadi.

"Cih, Naruto itu dingin sekali, setidaknya sapalah kita sedikit!"

"Biarkan saja dia sendiri. Lagipun dia itu memang seperti itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun melihat dia berinteraksi dengan orang -orang desa, padahal dia sendiri anak Hokage. Dan kau Kiba, berhentilah mengeluh" ucap Shino.

"Hey Shikamaru bagaimana pendapat mu tentang dia?" tanya Choji. Shikamaru hanya diam dengan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Entahlah Choji, dia itu misterius. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai teman disini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti ini, atau memang itu sifat aslinya. Entahlah Choji, menurut ku itu benar -benar merepotkan"

Dan setelah berucap seperti itu, Shikamaru pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Yah dia memang tukang tidur kan :v

Tak lama kemudian, pintu academy pun kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang anak bersurai merah dengan kuning diujungnya. Namikaze Menma namanya. Berjalan dengan semangat tak lupa dengan cengiran lebarnya menuju ke tempat genk's Shikamaru berada.

Dan lengkap lah sudah genk's tersebut. Jika kalian ingin tau mereka semua adalah Menma yang baru tiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Ikimichi Choji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino.

"Yo Minna, hari ini aku pasti akan mendapatkan gelar Rocky of the Years. Aku akan menunjukkan hasil latihan ku, dan—"

"—Mempermalukan dirinya pada ujian nanti. Lihat saja." cengiran Menma pun berubah menjadi seringai tipis.

"Hn, aku yang akan merebut Rocky of the Years itu dari mu."

Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Menma menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan terdapat percikan listrik di kedua mata mereka.

Naruto yang memang mendengar ucapan Menma hanya diam dengan tatapan datar melihat keluar jendela. Yah dia tidak berniat untuk dipermalukan nanti. Lihat saja Otouto aku akan membungkam mulut sombong mu itu nanti.

Kriiet!

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan beberapa orang dewasa. 1 berpakaian seragam Jounin 2 orang memakai jubah dengan jilatan api dibawahnya. Mereka adalah Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato dan Sarutobi Hiruzen sang Hokage ke- 3.

"Baiklah anak- anak hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian akan menunjukkan hasil belajar kalian di academy, ujian dimana kalian layak atau tidaknya sebagai Shinobi. Jadi jangan ragu- ragu dan tunjukkan kemampuan terbaik kalian nanti. Ganbatte." ucap Sang Hokage ke- 4.

"Baiklah anak- anak untuk sesi ujian sendiri terdiri dari 2 macam ujian. Yang pertama ujian tertulis dan yang kedua ujian praktek. Untuk sesi pertama adalah ujian tertulis, jadi persiapkan diri kalian" intruksi Iruka -Sensei.

.

Ujian pun berlanjut di lapangan. Setelah tadi para murid- murid melaksanakan ujian sesi pertama. Saat ini sudah banyak para murid yang berkumpul bahkan disekitar lapangan tersebut berkumpul pula warga desa, mungkin karena ingin melihat kemampuan anak- anak mereka. Tak lama, salah satu jounin dengan muka yang sedikit menyeramkan pun maju.

"Baiklah saat nya melaksanakan ujian sesi kedua. Untuk ujian sesi kedua ini para murid diharapkan untuk maju saat nama- nama nya terpanggil. Kalian di haruskan untuk menunjukkan salah satu kemampuan kalian. Kuharap kalian mengerti karena aku tidak akan mengulang kembali perkataan ku—" jounin tersebut menjeda ucapan nya dan melihat ekspresi para murid.

"—baiklah kurasa kalian paham, bersiap lah." ucap nya diakhiri dengan seringai tipis.

.

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke ..." panggil Ibiki.

Dengan santai Sasuke pun maju ke tengah lapangan. Sasuke dengan tatapan percaya dirinya pun langsung merapal heandseal.

 **["Katon: Gokkakyou no Jutsu"]**

Sasuke pun langsung menyemburkan bola api besar ke hutan. Para warga desa yang melihat bola api tersebut hanya bisa terkagum- kagum. Tak lama bola api itu pun berhenti dan memperlihatkan hutan yang gundul.

"Hm bagus Sasuke, kau boleh kembali." puji Ibiki.

Sasuke pun langsung pergi dari sana menuju tempat nya semula.

"Kalahkan itu Menma, jika kau bisa." remeh Sasuke.

"Heh, aku tidak akan kalah oleh mu Sasuke. Akan kuperlihatkan jurus yang baru ku kuasai."

"Selanjutnya, Namikaze Menma ..."

Dari jauh banyak riuh- riuh penonton. Banyak dari mereka yang penasaran dengan kemampuan dari anak hokage tersebut. Menma pun langsung maju dengan percaya diri setelah nama nya dipanggil.

Sesampainya ditengah lapangan, Menma pun langsung membentuk 1 Kage Bunshin untuk membantu nya membuat satu Jutsu. Tak lama, dari tangan Menma muncul putaran chakra biru sebesar bola kasti. Menma yang merasa jurusnya sudah siap pun menghantamkannya pada salah satu batang pohon.

 **["Rasengan"]**

Dan beberapa batang pohon pun langsung meninggalkan lubang. Tepuk tangan penonton pun meramaikan sesi ujian tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Menma sendiri, dia hanya menyeringai melihat hasil jurusnya tersebut. Di atribut para juri nampak Minato selaku ayah dari Menma tersenyum senang melihat anaknya berhasil dengan jurusnya.

"Bagus Menma, jurus mu tadi sangat hebat. Kau boleh kembali ke tempat mu." puji Ibiki.

Menma pun segera kembali ketempatnya dengan wajah sombong nya. Dia pun melirik kakak kembar nya yang hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan Hah? Wahai Aniki ku?." nada remeh Menma hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto. Menma pun melanjutkan jalannya ke tempat Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau kalah Sasuke."

"Hn, kau belum bisa menang sebelum melihat hasil ujian nanti."

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja Sasuke." ucap santai Menma.

"Baiklah, terakhir. Namikaze Naruto ..."

Naruto yang dipanggil maju ke tengah lapangan. Setelah sampai dia pun berdiam sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada warga desa dan para juri. Pandangan nya terfokus pada kedua orang tuanya.

Dan kembali yang dia lihat adalah tatapan tidak peduli dari orang tuanya. Sudah cukup! Aku akan menunjukkan kepada mereka siapa itu Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto dengan cepat merapal heandseal.

 **["Mokuton: Jukai Kotan no Jutsu"]**

Dan dari bawah tanah tempat hutan yang sudah rusak tadi muncul getaran hebat dan memunculkan akar dan pohon dengan jumlah banyak. Para juri dan warga desa terutama Hokage dan Natsumi pun hanya bisa membolakkan matanya melihat hal tersebut.

Dan inilah sekarang, hutan yang tadi gundul telah kembali seperti semula seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa- apa.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam melihat jurus nya berhasil. Diam dengan tatapan datarnya. Ibiki yang sudah menguasai emosi nya pun langsung menatap Naruto.

"B-baiklah, Naruto. Kau boleh kembali." tidak ada pujian yang diberikan kepadanya. Tidak seperti Menma dan Sasuke. Cih, mereka parasit tidak berguna. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh mereka semua, menghancurkan desa sampai ke akarnya. Tapi dengan diriku yang seperti ini mustahil untuk melakukannya. Lagipula masih ada seseorang yang masih menyayangi ku di desa ini, jadi desa ini masih selamat dari tangan ku.

Naruto pun kembali ketempat nya. Hanya kesunyian yang menemani langkah nya saat dia berjalan kembali ketempatnya. Tidak ada tepuk tangan atau sorakan semangat.

Di bagian para juri pun mereka hanya bisa terdiam setelah anak bernama Naruto itu membuat mereka bungkam.

"Baiklah karena ujian sudah selesai, kalian boleh kembali pulang. Untuk hasil ujian nya apakah kalian berhasil jadi Shinobi atau tidak akan diumumkan besok." ucapan Ibiki barusan menandakan sesi ujian berakhir.

Mereka semua pun kembali ke tempatnya masing- masing dan menunggu hasil nya besok.

.

Keesokan harinya, yah satu lagi pagi yang menurut ku membosankan. Hari ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah dan memilih tidur di rumah Shisui- Niisan. Aku pun langsung bersiap untuk pergi ke academy. Hari ini penampilan ku sama seperti kemarin.

Rambut yang tetap kuikat di setiap sisi pipi ku, memakai baju hitam berkerah polos, celana hitam selutut, dan sepatu shinobi.

Naruto pun langsung menuju ke ruang makan dan melihat ada Shisui Niisan disana dengan masakan yang sudah siap.

"Yo Naruto, bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Shisui Niisan.

"Hn, membosankan." ucap datar Naruto sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Aku mendengar kau kemarin menggunakan Mokuton? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai menggunakan jutsu itu?."

"Aku ... Hanya merasa marah. Membuat ku hilang kontrol dan memilih menggunakan jutsu itu—"

"—aku melihatnya kembali. Pandangan itu, pandangan yang sama saat aku masih berusaha mencari perhatian mereka. Dan karena itu lah yang membuat ku marah" ucap Naruto sedih.

"Hm, ya sudahlah Naruto, lagipula itu sudah terjadi. Aku juga tau apa maksud tujuan mu sampai kau mengeluarkan jutsu itu. Tapi kau harus tau apa akibatnya kalau kau menunjukkan itu bukan."

"Ya, mereka akan berusaha menjadikan ku alat mereka." kata Naruto.

"Nah itu kau tau Otouto, sudah lain kali jaga lah emosi mu. Jangan biarkan emosi itu mempengaruhi mu, kau paham Otouto?"

"Hn, yah. Terima kasih Shisui Niisan." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana ke academy. Nanti kau telat."

"Iya, dasar Niisan cerewet."

Naruto pun berlalu keluar sambil membawa roti ditangannya.

"Dia, dasar tetew." ucap nista Shisui. Abaikan ini :v

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, ruang kelas academy yang sebentar lagi akan kutinggalkan. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di tempat ku biasa duduk. Yah cuaca yang cukup indah hari ini jika kupandangi melalui jendela.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datanglah Menma dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, dan yah kurasa dia mencari ku.

Mereka berdua pun segera menghampiri ku.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai Mokuton?. Kenapa bukan aku yang mendapatkan nya."

"Yah, kau dan kerakusan mu Otouto. Bukannya kau sudah mempunyai Kyuubi?"

"Aku tidak sudi kalau kau lebih kuat dariku, aku lah yang paling kuat diantara kita berdua."

"Secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengakui bahwa Anikimu ini sangat kuat. Yah kesombongan mu itu akan mengantarkan mu kepada kematian." ucap datar Naruto.

"Cih, KAU—"

"Hn. Sudahlah Dobe, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." ucapan Menma terpotong dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Bukannya kau juga sama seperti ku?." tanya Menma kesal.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak sesumbar seperti mu. Sudah ayo pergi."

"Awas kau Naruto!"

Kriiet!

Pintu kelas pun terbuka memperlihatkan Iruka- Sensei. Terlihat Iruka- Sensei melihat sebentar ke seluruh penjuru kelas dengan menitikkan air mata.

"Yah, tidak terasa sudah saatnya kalian untuk meninggalkan academy ini. Sensei harap kalian bisa menjadi Shinobi yang hebat dan berguna bagi desa dan Negara—" ucapannya menggantung.

"—baiklah saatnya mengumumkan apa kah kalian semua lulus atau tidak."

Semua murid saat ini pun sedang dilanda kegelisahan apakah mereka lulus atau tidak. Yah hanya beberapa yang masih tenang, bahkan ada saking tenangnya dia terhanyut dalam mimpi :v (sape lagi kalau bukan si kanh tidur).

"SELAMAT KALIAN SEMUA LULUS!" teriak Sensei dengan semangat. Mereka yang mendengar nya pun hanya bisa berteriak bahagia.

"Hah, berisik sekali. Dasar merepotkan." oke abaikan yang ini :v

"Dan untuk Rocky of the Years tahun ini diberikan kepada—" jeng jeng jeng (bgm music dari acara penghargaan) :v

"Selamat kepada Namikaze Naruto" ucap Sensei dengan senyum. Menma yang mendengar nya pun langsung marah dan menggebrak meja.

"Bagaimana mungkin Rocky of the Years jatuh ke tangannya. Harusnya aku yang mendapatkan nya!" teriak Menma marah.

"Kalau ingin protes, sana protes pada Hokage ke- 3 dan Hokage ke- 4 dan para juri. Sensei disini hanya menyampaikan saja."

"Cih .." Menma pun hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Baiklah saatnya untuk memberikan Hitai- ate kalian dan membacakan pembagian tim."

.

"Tim 7, Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi."

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino dengan Jounin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Karena Tim 9 masih ada, maka dilewati saja."

"Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji dengan Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma."

"Dan untuk tim terakhir, Tim 0, dengan anggota Namikaze Naruto dan Jounin pembimbing Yamato—"

"—baiklah semua murid sudah mendapatkan tim nya masing- masing, kalian akan dijemput oleh pembimbing kalian sekitar 1 jam lagi. Jadi sekali lagi selamat."

"Sensei kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan 2 orang ini? Aku juga mau satu tim dengan Menma- kun dan Sasuke- kun. Kenapa harus si jidat itu yang satu tim dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Ino mewek. :v

"Sudah Sensei bilang kan, kalau mau protes sana protes ke Hokage. Lagipun Ino berhentilah mengeluh." ucap Iruka Sensei sedikit pusing dengan tingkah murid nya itu.

"Kali ini kau menang Jidat." sedangkan yang di ejek pun hanya tersenyum sombong.

"Baiklah, Jaa minna" dan Iruka Sensei pun menghilang.

.

"Ini sudah 2 jam lebih kita menunggu, tapi pembimbing kita belum muncul juga. Bagaimana ini Menma- kun, Sasuke- kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah lelah.

"Hn .."

"Sialan, kemana dia itu. Lama sekali, tabiatnya tidak pernah berubah. Gahh!" teriak frustasi Menma.

Yah saat ini hanya tinggal 2 tim saja diruangan itu. Mereka adalah tim 7 dan tim 0. Salah kan guru pembimbing mereka yang benar- benar sangat telat.

Swuuush!

Entah dari mana muncul seseorang berpakaian Jounin dengan Hitai- Ate yang sampai menyentuh dagunya.

"Untuk tim 0, kutunggu kau diatap sekolah. Dan oh tim 7 guru pembimbing kalian menunggu diatap sekolah juga." dan dia pun menghilang lagi.

Mereka yang ada disana pun hanya menggeram marah minus Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih tetap tenang.

Naruto dengan segera menghilang dengan Shunshin nya menuju ke atap. Tim 7 yang melihat pun hanya bisa terkejut melihat Naruto bisa melakukan Shunshin.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju atap sekolah.

.

Sedangkan diatap, sama halnya dengan tim 7 tadi. 2 Jounin disana pun juga sama terkejut nya melihat Naruto sudah bisa Shunshin.

"K-kau, bagaimana mungkin kau sudah bisa melakukan Shunshin? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Yang pasti, bukan kedua orang tuaku. Kalian tidak perlu tau siapa." ucap Naruto datar.

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Yah satu lagi fakta yang mereka temukan dalam diri Naruto.

Tak berapa lama, muncullah tim 7. Mereka dengan segera duduk disamping Naruto yang sudah duduk sejak tadi.

"Baiklah karena ini baru pertemuan pertaman kita minus Menma karena sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Hari ini kita buka dengan perkenalan terlebih dahulu." ucap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau Sensei mencontohkan terlebih dahulu." tawar Sakura.

"Hah, baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, yang kusukai rahasia, yang tidak kusukai tidak ada, hoby ku tidak punya, dan cita- cita ku kalian belum cukup umur untuk mendengarnya."

Mereka semua pun sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan Kakashi minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

 _'Dia hanya memberitahu namanya saja.'_ batin mereka.

"Baiklah selanjutnya aku, aku Yamato, yang kusuka tanaman, yang tidak kusuka perusak lingkungan, hoby ku berlatih dan cita- cita ku ingin menjadi ninja terhebat di Konoha."

"Baiklah kau selanjutnya pink" tunjuk Kakashi.

Dengan merungut dia pun memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang kusukai (sambil memandang Sasuke)kyaaa, yang tidak kusukai Ino Pig, Hoby ku (sambil memandang Sasuke lagi)kyaa, cita- cita ku (sama seperti tadi)kyaaa." ucap malu- malu Sakura.

 _'Hah .. Dasar fangirls'_ batin 2 Jounin tersebut.

"Selanjutnya kau Menma."

"Yosh, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Menma, yang kusukai ramen dan keluarga ku, yang tidak kusukai dia(sambil melirik Naruto), hoby ku berlatih, cita- citaku menjadi seorang Hokage yang paling hebat."

"Selanjutnya kau Emo."

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusukai tidak ada, yang tidak kusukai banyak, hoby ku berlatih, bukan cita- cita tapi aku memiliki ambisi untuk membunuh _dia._ " ucapan dingin Sasuke sedikit membuat mereka terdiam.

"Terakhir kau Pirang."

Naruto melirik sedikit orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Dia mengenal sedikit tentang dia. Yang dia tau, Kakashi itu merupakan murid dari ayah nya.

"Hn. Namikaze Naruto, yang kusukai hanya satu, aku tidak menyukai semuanya, hoby ku menyendiri, ini tidak bisa dibilang cita- cita tapi aku memiliki ambisi untuk sebuah revolusi." ucap nya dingin. Ucapannya barusan membuat yang lain terdiam.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini dicukupkan sampai disini, besok kita akan bertemu lagi untu melakukan test untuk menentukan apakah kalian pantas menjadi seorang Shinobi atau tidak." ucap Kakashi.

"Apa?! Test lagi? Bukannya kami sudah pernah test dan lolos?." bingung Sakura.

"Test itu hanya untuk membuat kalian lulus atau tidak dari academy." jelas Yamato.

"Aku harap kalian sudah siap untuk besok dan pesanku untuk kalian, jangan sarapan jiks kalian tidak ingin memuntahkannya besok. Oke sampai jumpa besok. Jaa ne." dan mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

"Huh, apa maksudnya ya?" ucap Sakura bingung. Karena memang sudah selesai mereka pun segera meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju rumah masing- masing.

 _'Yah, sepertinya aku akan meminjam kata- kata si Nara itu hari ini. Besok benar- benar akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan'_

.

To be Continued~

.

 **Note: yo mas bro apa kabar semuanya? Sehat kah atau sedang sakit? Ya semoga kalian selalu dalam lindungan Allah Swt.**

 **Ada yang masih ingat sama saya. Hm yah sepertinya sudah lupa karena saya sudah vakum dari dunia FFn itu sudah sangat lama. Yah hari ini saya kembali lagi, dengan Penname baru dan cerita baru. Yah semoga pada suka sama ceritanya.**

 **Hm sebenernya masih banyak yang pengen di omongin lagi tapi hari sudah larut jadi ya sudah dulu lah, karena saya saat ini berada pada posisi jam 23:52. Jadi gk bisa lama- lama juga nih. Intinya selalu tinggalkan Review setelah membaca karena kita para Author juga butuh Review kalian. Ibaratnya sepeda motor, motor itu memerlukan bensin untuk menghidupkan nya dan kita memerlukan motor itu untuk berkendara jauh. Sama seperti Fanfic, review kalian itu adalah bensin kami untuk melanjutkan cerita kami ini. Jadi selalu tinggalkan jejak sehabis membaca.**

 **Saya butuh kritik dan saran nya untuk kelancaran fic ini. Untuk flame? Yah terserah aja sih saya gak terlalu maksa kalian buat ngeflame.**

 **Jadi gmna fic ini? Bagus? Jelek? Terasa hambar? Atau ide pasaran? Yah itu bagaimana kalian menilainya saja.**

 **Jika banyak yang respon positif insya allah gak akan lama update nya. Yah doakan saja semoga saya bisa mendapat banyak ide segar untuk cerita ini jadi akan cepet up nya.**

 **Yah mungkin itu saja dulu untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa RnR, saran dan kritik yang membangun. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Salam FFn.**

 **.**

 **0:03 WIB, 30 juni 2018 / Sabtu**


End file.
